bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Adams
Helen Adams is a housemate from Big Brother 2. Profile Helen Adams, born on 30 May 1978, was a hairdresser and dance instructor from Cwmbran. Helen described her perfect day as having a long bath, blow-drying her hair and covering herself in glitter and fluff. She says her best qualities are being enthusiastic and chatty. Big Brother 2 Helen was nominated for eviction for the first time on Day 8, receiving five nominations that week. She ultimately survived the eviction, resulting in Penny's eviction that week. Following this, Helen avoided nominations for a while, with Paul being nominated four consecutive weeks in a row. Helen was nominated for eviction for a second time on Day 46, this time being nominated against Josh. She later survived the eviction, only receiving 16% of the public vote to evict. She was nominated yet again on Day 53, this time against her romantic partner Paul. He was evicted this week, with Helen receiving 16% of the vote yet again. On Day 64, Helen was crowned the Runner-Up of the series, receiving 39% of the public vote against Brian. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the Big Brother house Adams was employed as a beauty advisor for Lorraine Kelly's topical chat show on Sky television, Lorraine. However, she was dropped from the line-up a few months later. In 2001, she released a fitness DVD called Dance Workout with Helen, which was tailored to include humour and a sense of fun in the work-out, much in keeping with Helen's ditzy personality. Since this time she has appeared as a guest panelist on the topical chat-show Loose Women (2003); several times as a Big Brother reporter for the breakfast show GMTV; as a celebrity chef on Ready, Steady, Cook, as well as featuring in several other Big Brother related documentaries. In 2003, Adams appeared in the comedy gambling gameshow Banzai and in 2004 she was a contestant on Celebrity Fear Factor UK, along with Paul Clarke and Big Brother 3 contestant, Spencer Smith. A report in the Daily Mirror in 2009 claimed that Adams had earned £350,000 from media deals since appearing on Big Brother. In 2008, she guest starred as herself along with several other Big Brother housemates in Charlie Brooker's Big Brother-inspired drama, Dead Set. For the 2011 Red Nose Day Helen appeared alongside many other famous Welsh celebrities in a parody song called "Newport State of Mind". Gallery _1449146_helen150.jpg|Helen enters the Big Brother 2 House article-0-004232D100000258-148_468x286.jpg|Helen and Paul in the Big Brother 2 bedroom Article-1209098-0040E93D00000258-731 224x371.jpg|Helen and Paul in the kitchen Big-Brothers-Best-Catchphrase.jpg|Helen on the Final of Big Brother 2 2vw8mkl.jpg|Helen on Big Brother's Little Brother, during Big Brother 10 Trivia *Helen was the youngest female housemate in Big Brother 2. **She was the second youngest housemate overall. *Helen was the first ever Welsh housemate. *Helen was the first housemate, in Big Brother 2, to survive an eviction. *Heln was the last remaining female housemate in the Big Brother 2 House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 2 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Runner-up